


Harry Potter Drabbles

by 0hyacinthus0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, harry potter drabbles, i love luna lovegood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0hyacinthus0/pseuds/0hyacinthus0
Summary: Harry Potter Drabbles from off the top of my head.





	Harry Potter Drabbles

she wasn’t perfection and it made her otherworldly.

 

dirty blonde hair was in disarray, knotted and tangled, silver eyes unfocused like small moons seen through fog.

 

her blue dress was stained with paint and there was a brush tucked behind her ear.

 

she had the pale skin of the elves, white as snow.

small moles littered her skin, hidden in the hollow of her neck and the underside of her knobbly knees.

 

she was not perfection, and this was what made her otherworldly.

_(luna lovegood)_


End file.
